


Imagine This (of chances and cosmic conspiracies)

by rosiespinky (Janyolski)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bartender/Singer AU, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Soulmates AU, lichaeng - Freeform, lisa will question her sexuality because she doesnt know shes not straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyolski/pseuds/rosiespinky
Summary: Imagine this: Lisa is a Thai bartender who works numerous other odd jobs and Rosie is an Australian-born art teacher who loves to sing. They meet one night, in Seoul, at the bar Lisa works at, the night Rosé debuts as an acoustic singer to fill in the hole in her heart for music.They say when you want something, all the universe will conspire to help you achieve it.This is the story of two soulmates who find each other and what they do with what destiny has dropped into their laps.(was originally written as a gift to @roseisamusician on twitter)





	Imagine This (of chances and cosmic conspiracies)

Imagine this:

Lalisa Manoban is a bartender who also works numerous other odd jobs on the side. If you asked her, she’d say life is pretty okay, all 21 years of it. She earns enough to cover her rent and she is healthy and has the immune system of an ox.

She moved to Korea from Bangkok at the age of fifteen to be a dancer for a huge Korean entertainment company. Lisa soon learned that Korea wasn’t the friendliest place to foreigners and had to adapt quickly or else she won’t survive. She styled her hair with bangs and kept it dyed blonde as often as she can, only reverting back to her natural black color when her scalp needs to rest. It wasn’t easy being the only Thai trainee, without any knowledge of Korean (and a girl at that), but no matter the xenophobia and misogyny she faced, she pushed through. To her though, it felt like she didn’t adapt soon enough. She never forgot those first few months in Korea and she never will for the rest of her life - the memories clung to her skin like tattoos or scars.

But Lisa was a really a one-of-a-kind dancer. And when you’re as gifted a dancer as Lisa Manoban is, you’d be able to break down walls with the weight of your sheer talent. So Lisa was top dancer only a year into her training. But the company closed down three years later from going bankrupt (too many scandals and the CEO was a douche bag) and eighteen year old Lisa had to find herself a roof, a job, and a new plan for her future.

Thankfully, the family of one of her fellow trainees, an older girl named Jisoo Kim welcomed her into their home.

Jisoo has always treated Lisa like a baby sister and the moment all the trainees found out about the company closing, Jisoo wasted no time in calling her parents and telling them to prepare another set of beddings in her room because her friend Lisa will be sleeping over indefinitely.  That was the first time Lisa broke down in tears in all the time she spent in Korea - not when she was being bullied, not when she was homesick, not when she had no money for food and was starving, and not when she was exhausted out of her mind from rehearsals. She broke down over the pure kindness Jisoo Kim offered her at the time when she needed it the most. The second time was the night she came home with Jisoo and Mrs. Kim enveloped her in the biggest hug. Jisoo’s family was huge and they were the warmest people Lisa ever met. Jisoo’s parents treated her like their own child, she fit right in with Jisoo’s older siblings, and Jisoo’s nephews call her their aunt, too.

The plan was for Lisa to save up enough for a one-way ticket back to Bangkok and to her own mother. But Lisa found herself building her own life again in Seoul, finding fulfillment in all her odd jobs over time - she’s been a dishwasher, a pet sitter, a delivery girl, a dance instructor, and the weirdest is probably a cat finder because she’s discovered that cats are naturally attracted to her (Jisoo likes this job the most and told her that she’s like one of the characters in Jisoo’s favorite book, Kafka on The Shore). Lisa also started up a dance crew with the other girl trainees called ‘Crazy’ and they got booked for events regularly on weekends. So, Lisa ended up staying longer then eventually deciding to stay in Seoul, permanently. Her mother understood when she explained and Lisa was thankful.

The Kims almost didn’t let her leave six months ago, when she told them she had enough money to move out and get her own apartment. Mrs. Kim wasn’t as understanding as her mother and is the biggest worry wart there is, but with Jisoo’s help and the promise that she’d come visit at least twice a month, she left the Kims’ nest and moved into her own apartment. It was small but it was clean and it was her own and that was good enough for her.

Lisa didn’t aspire to be a famous dancer anymore. She was happy dancing in whatever event she and the Crazy girls were booked for. Lisa’s dream was now to open a dance studio of her own in Seoul. Jisoo smiled and was the most supportive when she told her. But that is a long way to go.

So Lisa got another job as a bartender for Jennie Kim, another one of her fellow ex-trainees. Jennie was the one who trained at the company the longest and was the one who was promised to debut before the company closed down. The was the one affected the most and cut all contact with her fellow trainees right after. It wasn’t until Jisoo ran into Jennie at a lego café that she got in touch with Lisa again. They found out Jennie went to business school for all those years they all lost contact and is now managing her mother’s several businesses. Jennie mentioned that she’s opening a new pub and Jisoo immediately brought up Lisa’s need for a regular paying job and Lisa’s crazy arsenal of random skills she’s picked up working odd jobs over the years. Lisa was hired right away.

And it was one Friday night in May (May 7th, to be exact, Lisa would always remember) that a pink-haired girl with a guitar case slung over her shoulder that Lisa’s ‘pretty okay’ life kind of got turned upside down.

(Jisoo would tease her about everything much later on and tell her that she should have pulled a Humphrey Bogart and said, “of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.” Lisa would have no idea what the reference was but after Jisoo shows her the clip on youtube, she would definitely agree.)

Because if it wasn’t fate or any cosmic conspiracy, it must’ve been  _ something _ that dropped Roseanne Park into Lisa’s world.

 

* * *

Roseanne “Chaeyoung” Park has lived an uncomplicated life in her 21 years. She was born in New Zealand, raised in Australia, to a family of two wonderful Korean parents and a loving and caring older sister. Well, uncomplicated could be an understatement. Rosie’s life was as close to perfect as it can be - filled with endless love and continuous support.

Her father was a lawyer while her mother stayed at home to take care of her and her older sister Alice. When Alice had to leave their home to move into a dorm for college, Rosie truly bawled her eyes out for the first time. She’s always been an emotional child, expressive and never shy about her feelings - but her older sister leaving home made her feel vulnerable in a specific way and her heart broke. Her tears proved silly because Alice consistently came home every weekend, even during the most hectic exam weeks and during the time she wrote her thesis. It was all for Rosie, her forever baby sister, even if Rosie outgrew her at the age of 15.

So when Rosie announced to her family right after graduating from a degree in Fine Arts that she wanted to move to Seoul to be an art teacher and live on her own, Alice’s jaw dropped to the floor and her mother fainted. In hindsight, Rosie should have expected their reactions but she found it all comical still. It took some convincing but Papa and Mama Park agreed. Alice proved to be a harder nut to crack. She eventually admitted to Rosie that she felt cheated that Rosie would leave her on her last year of law school, the hardest one yet, to go chase after nothing in Seoul.

That became the second time Rosie truly cried her heart out. But she knew she needed the space and time and a life outside Melbourne and away from her family. She’d lived a sheltered and happy and she wouldn’t change one bit of it. But she was ready to spread her wings and venture out because there is more to the world than Melbourne and her small college and the safety of the Park Family home.

Alice relented, eventually. Rosie enveloped her in the biggest hug and lost count of how long she held the older sister who never failed her, who was always there for her. She felt so awful for deciding to leave but Alice knew what she wanted to do in her life since she was little - she wanted to be a lawyer and she wanted to help the Australian aborigines and provide whatever legal service she could to them, the complete opposite of Papa Park’s big corporate law job. Rosie always kind of just went with the flow, up until then.

But Alice knew she had to say the word, tell Rosie to stay with finality and her sister would never leave and never bring it up again. But she also knew Rosie would be so unhappy. So Alice let her go. And in her heart of hearts Rosie knew that that was Alice’s ultimate gesture of love and she would forever thank her for it.

_ (Years later, in a family Christmas gathering in Seoul, Rosie would wrap her arms around the love of her life as they take a photo as Alice clicks the shutter of a Polaroid camera (Rosie’s love would be the biggest camera enthusiast the Park family knows and she always gets photography equipment or books on photography for her birthday or Christmas) and they would all cheer as the couple kiss under the mistletoe after. Alice would nudge Rosie in the shoulder as they clear the plates away and jokingly say, “imagine if I chained you to my hip and don't let you leave Melbourne” and Rosie would laugh softly, look at her lover from across the room and say, “I’m sure we would find our way to each other, one way or another.”) _

A month before arriving in Seoul, Rosie had already gotten in touch with an international kindergarten in Seoul who was looking for an English teacher and an art teacher. It was perfect. It felt like fate had worked its magic and the job was waiting just for her. Rosie wasted no time in e-mailing them her resumé and calling them long distance a minute later. She talked to another girl who spoke in rapid fire Korean that Rosie struggled to keep up. She learned that the other girl’s name was Jisoo Kim and that she was easily one of the warmest and most accommodating people Rosie ever had the pleasure of speaking to.

Rosie felt everything just falling into place. All the signs pointed to her going to Korea was the right choice - that is was what she was meant to do.

So 21 year old Rosie packed her bags and flew to Seoul. A small apartment was already waiting for her and an aunt from her mother’s side picked her up from Incheon airport to show her around a bit and drop her off at her place. She took a deep breath and opened the door to her new apartment with the most hopeful smile.

That first night at her apartment was one Rosie would never forget. It was as if her luck ran out the moment she stepped on Korean soil. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know it's cut short and we don't get them interacting yet. But I promise I have so much of it written, but it's fragmented. Still in the process of writing the part that bridges the intro to them falling in love. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if it's a little rough. I'm not the best writer I know but I love doing it so much. Constructive criticism would be forever appreciated. Please stay tuned for more! There will be more of what happens to Rosie soon~


End file.
